


Cat Scratch Fever

by Leafling



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Because these two talk a lot, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Deepthroating, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies, Facials, Fainting, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, I love them both, Jealousy, Kaz is a bitter man, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Not Beta Read, Ocelot is an asshole, Open Relationships, Sloppy Makeouts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight as much as two people who hate each other can—Kaz has yet to figure out why they can’t keep their hands to themselves afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratch Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, such an original title. Hahahahahaha. Of all the fandoms, I'm the trashiest when I write for MGS.

"Why do you live to undermine me in front of John?"

"Why do you openly challenge him in front of his men?"

"His men? You mean OUR men. This is my legacy just as much as it is his. We built MSF together, we're building this together. I think I can say and do whatever the fuck I want."

"It's bad for his image. How are the men supposed to respect him—"

"Oh, so, they won't respect him if he takes advice from a cripple? Is that it?"

...

"Fuck you, you fucking bastard."

"Are your feelings hurt? Gonna get mad and throw a tantrum like you always do? It's the goddamned truth and you know it."

"Why did you even come here? Hm, what's your endgame? This isn't your battle, Cipher isn't your problem."

"Because, without me, the Boss'd be dead and you'd be rotting in a hole somewhere in Afghanistan. Like it or not, I'm here to stay."

"You want him, don't you? You don't give a shit about what's going on in our world. You're just waiting for him to finally notice you, huh?"

"You're so hellbent on getting your way, getting the last word... You are completely blind to any perspective other than your own."

"So, we're changing the subject? Oh, what, did I hurt your feelings, Ocelot? Wanna hit me now? Choke me?"

"You ever wonder why Boss listens to me more than you. It's 'cause you're so damned emotional. What's the worth of advice thrown out on a whim?"

"Emotional? You're demonizing me for having a moral compass? For not wanting that woman on our base?"

"Boss has already said his piece about Quiet, the soldiers don't mind her anymore; she's just as much of a diamond dog as everyone else. Get over yourself, you self-righteous gimp."

Why do they keep doing this?

How can he want someone he hates so much this badly?

How can he stand to let Ocelot touch him this way?

Why does he get so incredibly aroused by the name-calling, the bickering back and forth? Why’s his head start buzzing and his body start shaking? Why does Ocelot's intensity turn his mind into a mess, why does his body respond so desperately to Ocelot's touch? It’s crazy how acutely aware he is of how Ocelot’s deft hands feel on him. How he shudders and keens at their touch, rough and sure as Ocelot wastes no time undressing him.

He's down to just his pants and Kaz can barely control himself. He makes an effort not to seem so eager. Kaz’s always fighting Ocelot every step of the way in the beginning, as though it really has an impact on the outcome of their trysts. Ocelot, damn it all, really knew how to read the human body; there was only so much Kaz could take before Ocelot made him give in.

It really does feel absolutely amazing, the way the other man's hot mouth forces searing kisses against his own. Ocelot’s skilled beyond belief in the use of his tongue, teasing the inside of his mouth effortlessly and making Miller shiver.

Kaz lifts his hand from the couch, twining his fingers in Ocelot's nearly identical blond strands. Spitefully, he pulls it sharply to better angle Ocelot's head, slotting their mouths together better and groaning a little as spit somehow escapes from the seal of their lips. This quickly becomes the sloppiest kiss he's gotten in a long time; John usually neglected his mouth altogether if he was this riled up.

For some reason, even though Kaz purposefully tries to avoid thinking of the brunet, he's unable to keep from comparing the two men's techniques: the way Ocelot plunders every inch of his mouth versus John’s delicateness. It makes Kaz's toes curl up, pure warmth dancing up his spine. Kaz pushes back against Ocelot's oppressive tongue, falling deeper and deeper under the other's spell, licking and sucking on Ocelot's mouth until the marksman bites down hard on his lip to cull him.

The taste of copper explodes across his taste buds, pain making little colorful spots appear in his line of sight. He falls back on the cushions, taken aback as his hand claps against his face reflexively. Kaz hisses, glaring at the other man as Ocelot flashes him a bloody grin.

"Did you forget that I bite?" The other man teases.

Kaz jolts at the pure wave of lust that bolts through him at Ocelot's predatory look. Slowly, he moves his hand from his face, looking down at his fingers as a morbid curiosity suddenly overtakes him. He's suddenly as hard as he can handle, staring nearly dumbfounded at the red stains on his fingers and then back at Ocelot. Kaz kinda wants to curse him for busting his lip, but then marksman leans down and licks the blood right off his fingers.

The sight makes Kaz wish desperately for his other arm, wanting to throw it over his eyes to hide his pleasured expression. Somehow, he’s still shy about letting Ocelot see how turned on.

Sensually, Ocelot licks each digit before taking just Kaz's index and middle finger into his mouth, getting them nice and wet with his tongue. All the while, he never breaks the other man's gaze. Kaz feels his arm shaking. Not from fatigue, but an overwhelming desire for Ocelot's mouth on another part of his anatomy.

The thought occurs to him that he's supposed to be pretty pissed off at Ocelot. A flash of anger makes Kaz push his fingers deep inside the other’s mouth, intending to make him gag. Ocelot, however, barely even notices the change, sucking down on Kaz's fingers more viciously. He closes his eyes, even, laving Kaz's fingers with his tongue like he’s trying to make the other man come. Jesus Christ... Kaz has to look away. From one cocksucker to another—although Kaz could easily get John off with his mouth—Ocelot’s in a league all his own.

When Ocelot finally releases his fingers, he makes quick work of Kaz's remaining garments. He's still fully dressed, but at this point Kaz can't bring himself to care; his mind is fogged up with lust, his focus solely upon coming. Oh, god. He needs to come so badly; he doesn't care at all that Ocelot makes him prepare himself.

Pushing all three fingers in at once, Kaz opens his mouth in a silent scream. Not of pain, but of absolute rapture. Finally. Oh god. He stretches himself for all of two seconds before he's easily distracted from his task, finding his prostate and nearly losing his mind as he presses against it greedily. "Ah...oh!"

Ocelot watches him closely, looming above him and drinking in the sight of Kaz finger fucking himself silly. He must grow impatient because he grips Kaz by the back of his good leg, pushing it up against his chest and stealing his breath away. "Wha... Ocelot!" He gasps, feeling the marksman's fingers push inside next to his own, stretching him almost to a point of pain. John’s pretty well-endowed, and Ocelot isn't too shabby either, but Kaz cries out regardless. Unable to hold back, he lets loose these broken little gasps, squirming at the too full feeling. His dick jolts, though, in-love with the stretch, precome making a puddle on his stomach as he is held wide open by those fingers.

"Oh, God..." Kaz moans, craning his neck as Ocelot moves to suckle at his pulse. Those fingers press in as deep as they can go, moving together with Kaz's own to tease and massage his sweet spot. Ocelot relishes in Kaz’s pleasure, smirking against his skin as he wrenches horrible sounds from the pit of Kaz's stomach.

The longer their fingers abuse Kaz's prostate, the harder it is for him to breathe. It’s like the oxygen's been sucked out of the room, it’s impossible to do anything other than pant roughly. Ocelot's mouth travels a little lower, marking his clavicle before he settles on one of the other man's nipples. Fucking hell, that's always been a weak spot of his. He can remember being young and dumb, John pushing him down and peppering kisses all over his skin. The brunet hadn't even meant to rile Kaz up that bad, just sucked on his nipple because it was on the way down to his dick. It didn't matter what his intentions are, though, because Kaz came in his pants as John brought the nub to hardness.

Just like then, the warm and wet feeling of a tongue wriggling against his nipple makes him lose it. Kaz feels his hole clench around his and Ocelot's fingers, but barely registers what's happening as he comes against his stomach, shaking himself apart as he hiccups in a broken hybrid of Japanese and English.

Kaz falls limp against the cushions, not sure if he blacked out for a moment or if the room had been this dark all along. Ocelot's still over him, though, his mouth has moved onto Kaz's neck finish marking the skin there with hickeys. Kaz feels his body still tingling with the aftershock, his mind’s a total mess.

He doesn't have the energy to fight or argue anymore, which is why he doesn't complain when Ocelot climbs up the length of his body with every intention of throat-fucking him. He's too lost in bliss to give a fuck about power dynamics. Part of him buzzes at the idea, even. Kaz helps the best he can at unfastening Ocelot's pants quickly, tongue flicking out when the marksman pushes his neglected erection into Kaz's mouth.

It's at this point he remembers who he's dealing with. Ocelot: an egotistical sadist, who also happens to be a torture master and fucking triple-agent.

Kaz can barely brace himself for the brutal pace that Ocelot sets. It's like the other man is trying to literally fuck his voice away. The thought is simultaneously terrifying and arousing. Goddamnit, when'd he start getting off on this shit? Kaz tries to curb the ferocity of Ocelot's thrusts with a hand on his hip, but it only spurs him on. The other man thrusts harder and faster until Kaz's vision really does go blank.

Ocelot is still over him when Kaz comes to, but he's got his dick his hand now. Kaz knows exactly where this is going, but he can’t get his mind and mouth back in-sync in time. Ocelot barely has to touch himself in order to come. With a growl, the other man throws his head back and he coats Kaz's face in warm, white strings.

'Bastard, I can't believe you did that.' Kaz thinks, but he's too bone-tired to move. Ocelot slides off him and the couch swiftly, somehow, just as coordinated as ever. Ocelot straightens himself out before he kneels beside Kaz and puts on his most patronizing smile, "I see why John keeps you around. You have your uses."

Kaz feels the rage from earlier bubble back up. "I'm going to kill you," he manages very weakly, hoarse voice barely above a whisper. None too surprisingly, Ocelot doesn't take this threat to heart. Perhaps because Miller's a cripple, perhaps because his face is covered in Ocelot’s come. Who knows?


End file.
